Broken
by Snek-Lord
Summary: Naruto is many things in life and a monster is one of them.Blessed with a bloodline from Kushina's family Naruto is going to carve a name into history be it with fist or bone. AU Naruto was born 5 years earlier and many more mysteries


**Authors note**

 **First attempt at fanfiction would like criticism**

* * *

This is an AU the kyuubi incident happened 5 years earlier, Naruto has a bloodline plus a few other things for later on.

* * *

"Normal speech"

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **"Shouting and etc"**_

* * *

 **Konoha**

 **XxxxXxxxX**

 _Naruto I'm sorry_ _and goodbye my son_

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Chaos that is the best way to describe how the general area of Konoha looked and sounded because they have a slight problem the Kyuubi no youko was rampaging around and destroying everything in its path.

It all started like anyother day Minato was sitting in his kitchen abut to go to work, but then A minor surprise happened Kushina was going into labour.

After about an hour of preparation everything was set Minato was standing at Kushina's side watching the seal.

After many threats of violence and castration Kushina gave birth to a white hair whiskered boy and his name was Naruto. Alas not everything goes to plan as the nurse took away little Naru-chan to clean and dress a masked man had sneaked in and killed the nurses that same man was holding our child.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki Yondaime or this child will have lived less than a minute" he stated gravely pointing a Kunai at Naruto "Hey now let's be calm about this" spoke Minato " Speak for yourself I am calm Yondaime" Kushina was now groaning in pain from the seal of the kyuubi.

"To slow Yondaime" he spoke throwing Naruto up in the air then positioning the Kunai and jumping at him, I jumped in time to catch Naruto before he could cut him with that Kunai. As I heard sizzling I looked at the blanket seeing the explosive tags on it I then threw the blanket from Naruto and I then sing the hiraishin I got away from there.

After finding Kushina I set my sights on the Kyuubi and how to deal with it

"Kushina I have to use the Shiki fujin to stop the Kyuubi" Minato told sadly "But you have to be there to raise him at least!" Cried out Kushina

"I'm sorry but it has to be this way because if no one seals the kyuubi away then Konoha will be destroyed, You know how it feels to have your home destroyed you don't want others to feel that pain do you?"

"But I can't wish the life of pain that a jinchuuriki gett s on my own son!"

"Then we will have to trust Saru to take care of little Naru here won't we because I can tell just by looking at you that you are low on chakra we both aren't gonna make it unless we get Tsunade-sama here to treat both of us"

" **I will not be sealed again!"** bellowed the Kyuubi launching his claw forwards only to be stopped, by Minato and Kushina themselves by having the claw stab through them.

"Well I guess this is it hey Kushina *cough* *cough* well I might as well get this over with...SHIKI FUJIN"

 **(flashback end)**

* * *

 **Council chambers**

 **XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

 _'Minato if only you knew how they would treat your legacy'_ solemnly thought Hiruzen Sarutobi the once again active hokage again cursing the council for tying his hands behind his back.

The general population of Konoha now knew that Naruto was the jinchuuriki and were out for blood but what they didn't know was that he was Minato and Kushina's child. With the council watching Sarutobi closely after taking the Hokage's seat back he had no options on what to do with little Naruto.

The council was divided in to three groups right now.

Group one consisted of Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame and Inoichi Yamanaka all wishing for the jinchuuriki to be raised normally by a clan.

Group two consisted of Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi and Fugaku Uchiha wishing to have the child taught at the academy at a young age so he could become a weapon for Konoha.

Group three consisted of Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado plus the entire civilian council pushing for Naruto to be put into the Root program so he could become the perfect shinobi.

"You can't seriously be thinking about putting a child into that accursed program can you hes just a Child with too much pain in his life already!" Growled out Tsume Inuzuka

"What would you have us do Tsume we can't have that thing go to the same school as our children will" argued Hiashi

"I suggest we stick the jinchuuriki in to the Root program there it can grow up to be a strong weapon for the village" spoke the aged voice of the aged war hawk Danzo.

"Silence! the child will be put in the orphanage because I can not allow one of the clans to raise him because that would give that clan more power over the others".

"all in favour of no intervention from outside influence raise your hand" with that statement all of the civilian council equaling a third plus Danzo, Homura, Hiashi and Fugaku raised their Hands in agreement with the Hokage's choice

"Then it is settled Naruto here shall go under the exctinct clan name of Uzumaki and the orphanage will raise him from now on"

* * *

 **Konoha**

 **5 Years later**

 **XxxxXxxxX**

Naruto was many things in life and right now he was in pain lots of it.

If you were to take a look down one of the many alleys in this great village you would see a group of people stomping, cutting and everything else related why were they doing this you may ask, well because they are beating up the Kyuubi.

The "Kyuubi" was currently wearing a pale hoodie with many tears out of it and another cloth over top.

"Hey demon wanna know how many stomps your tibia can take before it breaks" as he was saying this the man was moving his leg outwards just as he said breaks he stomped.

' _Why?_ ' two stomps a quiet crack is felt ' _What did I do?'_ third stomps the crack is felt by both participants ' _Was it because of the marks on my forehead?'_ fourth stomp and a louder crack is heard ' _Is it because of my hair?_ ' Fifth stomp and a snap is heard through the alley ' _Was I not a good boy?_ '

"I guess the demon doesn't wanna play after all come on man lets go" With that the two men left but not before hitting Naruto one last time. Once they were gone Naruto slowly but surely was getting up only to stumble forgetting about his shattered tibia and fibula once he hit the ground he just layed there waiting for something in a puddle of blood, saliva and tears.

When Naruto woke up the next morning he notice something that made him cry, he was still alive so he rolled over and checked his leg to see if it was ok and to his not so much of a surprise he was healed.

With everything checked over he sat back down and thought out his next move like were he was going to sleep and what to eat so he stood up plan in his head put on his hood and started walking to the nearest lake or river.

Once Naruto had reached the lake he looked for a sturdy stick to use to spear som fish once he got that done he jumped right in.' _Calm_ ' movement on the right ' _Not yet'_ closer movement ' _Now_!' He thought thrusting the makeshift spear at the fish ' _Good I caught something_ ' he thought while swimming to the top.

After a quick fire and a even faster lunch he thought about what to do for the rest of the day but froze when he heard voices.

Naruto looked around quickly for somewhere to hide from the two people coming his way.

"But Moooom~ I don't want to got to the academy I'm already an amazing kunoichi, I bet I'm the best one out there!"

"Now now Hana-chan you listen to your mother your going to go to the academy and your gonna learn to be big and strong like your kaa-chan ok, oh and whoever is behind that tree over there you can come out were not gonna bite"

As Tsume said that her daughter Hana squeaked and jumped behind her. But what or who surprised her the most is who it was that jumped down from the tree.

Naruto cursed his luck as he jumped down from behind the tree he was hiding in the reaction he got was not one he hasn't gotten before but he expected them to start beating on him.

When he looked up is when he was surprised the most because he didn't see any hate or anything of that relation but he didn't recognize the emotion she was showing him through her eyes.

When Tsume saw who it was she stared at the child with nothing but sadness at seeing him. Yes Tsume knew who Naruto really was because She, Mikoto and Kushina were all pregnant around the same time and were friends during the academy.

She nearly cried when she saw the look in his eyes one she had seen a few times in her shinobi career, the eyes of someone who has nothing left and no reason to live.

"Please excuse my rudeness for hiding but could you tell me about this academy that your daughter is speaking of if you tell me I will legs as fast as possible and be out of your way"

"Oh the academy its for everyone of ages five and up, you would be learning how to become a proper shinobi to protect Konoha and all of your precious people that you care about"

"Do shinobi make money and does it cost money to enroll"

"Yes shinobi do make money but when you first start out you'll be living on mission pay to mission pay barley making it by but as you get higher up the rank of shinobi you'll get higher paying missions, And yes it does cost money to enroll but they have a special payment plan for orphans who can't pay for it" Tsume smiled seeing the curiosity that Naruto was showing.

"Thank you ma'am for the time you wasted on me, I'm sorry I just have one Lat question which way is the academy?"

"The academy is all the down the road and it's right there, Do you want to go to the academy with us?"

"I'd hate to impose any more than I already have so I will take my leave thank you again"

"Mom why wasn't he smiling wasn't he happy to make new friends?"

"Hana-chan some people won't smile because they have no reason to"

* * *

 **Academy**

 **XxxxXxxxX**

When Naruto walked in the academy he saw all sorts of different people there was families, orphans and even a elderly man with a strange hat on his head. When he looked at the elderly man he seemed to almost recognize Naruto and started to walk over to Naruto.

"Hello there...?" "Naruto Uzumaki" "Naruto Uzumaki what are you here for?"

"I am here to become a shinobi so I may have a way of generating money to live off of, I am sorry for being rude to you in advance but isn't it rude to ask some ones name without giving yours first?"

"With such great manners from a young child such as you I suppose I could find it in my heart to forgive you, Why do you need to buy housing don't you live in the orphanage?"

"I thought that it was customary for all orphans who can uncle themselves well enough to leave after five years"

"No no it is not I am sorry do you wish for me to put you back in the orphanage?"

"No I like it more out of the orphanage because I get hungry I don't have to wait I just go fishing if I am cold I can start a fire so no I would not like to go back to the orphanage, Plus living out of the orphanage is that there is no other kids to steal my food"

"If that is what you wish, do you wish to come with me I can enroll you into the academy right now?"

"Thank you sir I would like that, Again thank you for your time" with that they started walking towards the desk with the man working behind it then the hokage

"Hello there I would like to enroll this child here could you Do that please" when the elderly man was saying this he was saying it in a tone that meant basically do this or face the consequences

"H-Hokage-sama of course we will enroll it immediately, just let it know that classes begin on Monday"

"You will enroll HIM without any problems, and he will be allowed entry into the class right" Naruto seeing his mistake in not knowing who the Hokage was bowed deeply

"Please forgive me for not addressing you right Hokage-sama I will accept any punishment you see fit"

"Raise your head their is no punishment needed for not knowing someone's name, yes I am the leader of this village but I will always do my best for everyone around me because I am the leader"

"Yes Hokage-sama thank you for enrolling me if I'm ever can be of some service I will raise my arms in your defence"

"Then you can do me this one favor" Sarutobi said in a kind grandfatherly way

"What do you wish for me to do Hokage-sama?"

"Come walk with me, can you do that for this old man?" The hokage questioned

"Yes I can, were do you wish to go Hokage-sama?"

"Hm how about finding you some housing and some equipment, as a potential shinobi now you need everything to keep you in top shape" he was walking towards a direction whole they were talking but finally he stopped and shouted "ANBU!" Instantly Naruto was on the defensive seeing figures appear from nowhere.

"No need to worry Naruto these are the ANBU they serve directly under me" Sarutobi told Naruto while signalling for them to come closer

"What do you wish of us Hokage-sama" asked an ANBU agent wearing a mask with a dogs face on it "Could you please see if we have any open housing for Naruto here"

"I will bring your files here just wait a moment Hokage-sama" and with that all of the ANBU disappeared with the dog masked one going towards the Hokage tower.

"So Naruto what type of house would you like?"

"I'd prefer it to have four walls, a roof and a bed but if there are none I understand Hokage-sama" when Naruto was finished speaking the ANBU had returned with a few folders in hand. "Hokage-sama there is a few houses that are empty or with open housing for rent"

"Thank you Dog you are dismissed" and with that the ANBU member jumped off into the darkness. While the Hokage was going through the papers Naruto just sat down in the middle of the street in lotus position waiting patiently.

"Ah here we got a apartment building with no one else living in it how does that sound Naruto?" The Hokage looked up when he was finished to see Naruto wasn't there

"Naruto?"


End file.
